wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan
| appeared= }} Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan is an Aes Sedai, formerly of the Red Ajah and the current Amyrlin Seat in the White Tower. The youngest daughter of a minor House in the north of Murandy, Elaida was the first novice to be raised to Accepted in only three years. After Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche came to the Tower, Elaida made life miserable for them, pressing them so hard that other sisters often had to intervene. She was raised to the shawl after Siuan' and Moiraine's second year as novices, and chose the Red Ajah. History The youngest daughter of a minor House in the north of Murandy, Elaida was the first novice to be raised to Accepted in only three years. After Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche came to the Tower, Elaida made life miserable for them, pressing them so hard that other sisters often had to intervene. She was raised to the shawl after Siuan' and Moiraine's second year as novices, and chose the Red Ajah. Amyrlin A member of the Red Ajah, and a former Sitter for the Red, Elaida served as advisor to Morgase Trakand prior to being raised as Amyrlin. She took over from the stilled Siuan Sanche, after arranging that Amyrlin's overthrow and subsequent imprisonment and stilling. Elaida is noted for her iron fist, and for seeing the Blue Ajah removed from representation in the Hall of the Tower (though all of that Ajah had fled the Tower after the rebellion in which she took over). Until recently, her Keeper of the Chronicles was Alviarin Freidhen, a White, but also a member of the Black Ajah. Yet, through a desperate plan, Elaida has sent an Aes Sedai within to find and report whether or not Alvairin entered into a treasonous corispondence with the Dragon Reborn. However, due to a misinterpretation of orders, that Aes Sedai gathered others and started rooting out the Black Ajah. It was Alviarin who, in fact, controlled the Tower by altering the Amyrlin's edicts without Elaida's knowledge, although Elaida now has a Red sister, Tarna Feir, as her Keeper. Recently, Beonin Sedai, a spy sent to Salidar under Elaida's direction, returned, told Elaida of their plans and showed her Skimming, how to Travel and several new forms of Healing. She also plans to break Egwene al'Vere, the Amyrlin Seat of the Salidar Aes Sedai. Role in the series Elaida is the current Amyrlin Seat in the White Tower. A former Sitter for the Red (a position she was able to attain with the help of the Black Ajah via Highest Red and Supreme Council-member of the Black, Galina Casban), Elaida served as advisor to Morgase Trakand prior to assuming her current position. She took over from the stilled Siuan Sanche after leading the effort to oust her. Elaida is noted for her iron fist, and for seeing the Blue Ajah removed from representation in the Tower. Indeed, Elaida has shown unprecedented cruelty and extreme miscarriage of justice where Siuan is concerned. While Siuan is unconscious, she is tried, found guilty of all charges, stilled and probably faced execution had she not escaped her impisonment. Breaking a long held tradition, Elaida elected Alviarin as her Keeper of the Chronicles. Traditionally, the Keeper is of the same Ajah from which the Amyrlin was raised, but Alviarin was of the White Ajah, and also the highest ranking of the Black Ajah. In a desperate ploy to reveal Alviarin's treachery, Elaida has set Aes Sedai to finding evidence that Alvairin contacted the Dragon Reborn. However, the Aes Sedai have instead started rooting out the Black Ajah from the White Tower. Elaida is unaware of this. Prior to her replacement by Tarna Feir, a Red sister, Alviarin controlled the White Tower by altering Elaida's edicts, using her knowledge of Elaida's prior actions as Amyrlin to keep her from revealing the deception. Rivalry with Salidar Elaida currently holds the Salidar Amyrlin, Egwene al'Vere, in the White Tower, and has reduced her to the status of a novice, an action rarely taken by the Amyrlin unless called for by desperate measures. A spy, Beonin Sedai, sent to Salidar under Elaida's direction, has also returned recently, and told Elaida of the plans of the Salidar Aes Sedai and shown Elaida the weaves for Skimming, Traveling, and a new form of Healing. Foretellings Elaida also has the rare Talent of Foretelling. This Talent of randomly spewing forth prophecy is what made Elaida make sure she was Morgase's advisor, since she foretold that the royal line of Andor was critical to the Last Battle. She also had a Foretelling about the Black Tower and the Aes Sedai. However, she often misinterprets these foretellings; the royal line of Andor most likely referred to Tigraine Mantear, (Rand al'Thor's mother), not Morgase and House Trakand. Avriny a'Roihan, Elaida Avriny a'Roihan, Elaida Avriny a'Roihan, Elaida do Category:Women